


Still Waters Run Deep

by Messedup4ever



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messedup4ever/pseuds/Messedup4ever
Summary: With Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle nothing including their relationship was ever tranquil or calm, their newly developed friendship was no different.No one else comes close.Messed up forever.It certainly seems that way.Can they find eachother again?Will they be able to maintain the friendship they so dearly cling to?Or will the tides of passion they have both been hiding finally be unleashed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many chapters I hope if you guys like it that is and want to read more. 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever attempted to write fanfic so any feedback is welcome but please be gentle :) 
> 
> I'm just letting those Robron feels out!

**Still waters run deep**  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
God knows Robert didn't need this didn't need to be dragged along to Bernice Vanessa and Vic’s anti Valentine's Day excursion but Diane had convinced him said she'd babysit Seb so he could let his hair down for the first time in months. Robert thought about putting up a fight but accepted the kind gesture and to be honest was glad of the distraction.  
  
‘A gay bar why Vic? It doesn't have to be a gay bar you know.’  
  
‘Why not Robert, your free, single and ready to mingle aren't ya? What's stopping you.’  
  
‘Nothing I guess are we going then or what? You've been getting ready for ages.’  
  
‘A woman's prerogative bro.’  
  
‘Wouldn't know, sis.’  
  
'Honestly Robert, you'll find everything you've ever wanted all in one place.'

Roberts smile drops.

'I already did.'

'What? Didn't hear you bro.'

'Nothing...'

Robert was of course apprehensive he hasn't been in the company of any single men or women for so long he wonders whether he would been knew what to say too anyone. The once Mr lothario now a timid mess when the idea of flirting becomes a reality.

  
‘This is the one guys, in we go come on Robert stop dawdling.’  
  
‘Ok ok I'm coming.’  
  
Once inside the atmosphere is much more relaxed than what Robert was expecting especially after his previous experience in a similarly themed bar but he won't dwell on that it brings an ache to his chest.  
  
‘Right then whose getting the drinks in? Bro be the gentleman for once come on?.’  
  
‘Fine, tell me what you lovely ladies want to drink? Being the gentleman I obviously am ill get the first round in.’  
  
Robert was quite happy about this, to enjoy what little freedom getting the drinks in provides. Little does he know his freedom won't last as long as he'd hoped. Robert can't help it you see even when he's not actively looking for attention he gets it I guess it's the curse of being so very handsome and his ability to pull off a tight maroon sweater and leather jacket combo.  
  
‘Hi, I'm Callum.’  
  
Robert turns around putting a face the name, a very nice face in fact, tall, blonde and he couldn't lie to himself extremely attractive but yet not what he yearns for. Thinking of him brought a beaming smile to his face. Callum seems nice but no one. No one compares to his dirty little grease monkey well, not his not anymore.  
  
‘Oh erm, Hi … Robert.’  
  
‘I don't usually do this really I'm never like this, being this forward but here we are.’  
  
‘Yeah here we are, which is where exactly?  
  
Unbeknownst to Robert Aaron and Alex have just walked in neither have spotted him. Although Aaron has recognised Bernice and the girls huddled in a booth.  
  
‘Come on Robert.’  
  
Bernice bellows across the bar.  
  
‘Where are these drinks we are parched here.’  
  
Aaron immediately looks over at the bar seeing Robert looking let's be honest hotter than hell with some strangers hand stroking his arm seemingly them partaking in some conversation. Alex at this point is a second thought God Aaron forgot he'd even walked in with him until he makes his presence known.  
  
‘Babe, can you get us some beers?’  
  
Aaron hates it when Alex calls him that but rather than remind him of this his mind is preoccupied, staring at his ex no less with a other guy situated extremely close to him. Too close to him he decided.  
  
‘Ye sure, one sec.’  
  
Robert seems uneasy not hating the attention he's receiving I mean Callum's an attractive guy and seems nice enough but he's not Aaron no one ever will be I guess so what's the harm in testing the waters ay?  
  
‘Rob what are you doing here? Not really your scene is it mate?.’  
  
Mate? Mate! Oh yeah Robert and Aaron are best friends right, thunder buddies for life, he'd been friend-zoned all be it an awkward kind of friendship the kind where he still completely utterly loves the bones of his ex husband and would literally die for or with him. That kind of friendship. Platonic. Simple. Since when was it ever simple with him and Aaron? Messed up was more their style, their attempts at friendship was no different.  
  
‘Oh. Hi. Aaron. I'm just with Vic and the girls they dragged me out you know what she's like. This is Callum btw.’  
  
Aaron looks Callum up and down obviously not impressed by the sight before him. The sight being his beautiful ex being chatted up lets be honest.  
  
‘Yea hi that's great, erm rob do you wanna go chat somewhere more private?.’  
  
‘What!? No erm I've got to get these drinks to the girls before they kick off. Nice to meet you Callum. See you around Aaron.’  
  
Robert can't help but be confused. What the hell was that? Aaron jealous? No can't be he's with Alex now he's happy he recalls the moment he removed his wedding ring after seeing how content Aaron looked with Alex on his birthday. No. It's nothing. It's over. Done. Stop tor torturing yourself. He needed to get out of there.  
  
‘Vic I'm gonna head off. Not really in the mood. Going to go home im exhausted looking after Seb all day. Enjoy the drinks. Have a great night I'll see you at home.’  
  
‘If your sure, party pooper you get home to bed you old fart.’  
  
‘BYE ROBERT.’  
  
The rest of the party boom across the bar; making it obvious he was leaving.  
  
Aaron cant help but look at Robert I mean he never could but seeing Robert flirting with someone else unlocked a jealously a deep passion he told himself he didn't need anymore unleashed. He wanted Robert to let him go, he told him it was over for good. But as soon as he did it as soon as he knew Robert had given up all hope the fight had left him he felt that loss like a grief he'd never experienced before, and in Aaron's life he knew what it was to lose the people he loved.  
  
‘People don’t stay with me.’ Aaron whispered to himself unaware that he was speaking out loud  
  
‘What babe?.’  
  
Alex looked concerned.  
  
‘You okay you don’t look great?.’  
  
‘Errm no, I feel a little weird to be honest think I might go home need get to bed.’  
  
‘You want me to come and join you? It is valentines after all .’  
  
‘No it's fine honestly, I'm not going to be any fun tonight you stay here enjoy the rest of night. Come over tomorrow we can catch up then.’  
  
Alex relents giving Aaron a kiss goodnight. Aaron does his patent half smile, that smile where his mind isn't really in the room. That's because it's already focused on Keepers Cottage where the true object of not only of his attention but also his affection resides.  
  
  
To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron arrives at Keepers Cottage to see Robert but will he tell Robert what he really feels?
> 
> Will it be one stolen night or no looking back? 
> 
> Only time will tell, but Aaron and Robert never did have good timing.

As soon as he's left the bar Aaron's determined, his mission to get to keepers cottage as quick as possible jumping in the first taxi he comes across.

'Emmerdale as quick as you can I'm kind of In a hurry.'

Throughout the car journey all Aaron can think about is that guy whatever his name was, he didn't care ,touching Robert, smiling at Robert , his Robert. The taxi pulls up outside the Woolpack.

'Cheers mate, keep the change.'

At his point Aaron starts second guessing whether he should go see Robert, I mean it's late, would Seb be there? What about Alex? this wasn't like him fighting for what he wants but it's 100% like him now. His minds made up but there was no decision to make. His mind was never anywhere other than Keepers cottage. He walks up to the door building up whatever courage remained and knocked on the door seeing the light come on his heart jumps.

'Hi... Aaron what are you...it's late... is something wrong?.'

Robert was standing in the door way hair all dishevelled bed head you could call it, wearing a tight maroon t shirt and boxers, leaning up against the door perhaps thinking he's dreaming I mean why else would Aaron be there? Aaron's a little taken aback by the sight before him I mean this isn't the first time Robert had taken his breathaway by the mere sight of him; and tonight was another one of these moments. Aaron takes a large gulp then a deep breath.

'Err no, nothing's wrong I just ... well I wanted to ... I needed to tell you ...'

'Aaron do you want to come inside? It's freezing.'

'Yeah.'

Once inside to Aaron it feels like the rest of the world has been shut out, with the door behind Him. The reason he's there becoming more clear to him the jealously he felt in the bar, rearing its ugly head alongside the longing for he man standing before him. All those feelings he's denied himself, all these months bubbling to the surface.

'So... this Callum guy you two a thing now? Did you get his number?.'

Tears already starting to develop in Aaron's eyes eagerly awaiting yet dreading the response. Robert is confused and still half asleep.

'What? I don't understand... what guy?.'

'At the bar tonight you two seemed pretty cozy, he's not who I pictured you moving on with not your type ya know.'

The frustration clear in Aaron's voice and demeanour. Robert himself feeling the need to be defensive.

'Look. I don't know why your here Aaron, we are mates aren't we? You ended things with me, you tell me to move on with my life, that you and me are done for good. Then you come here and start bombarding me with questions about a guy I can't even remember the name of...'

'Callum, his names Callum ...'

'I don't care Aaron ... seems you paid more attention than me. I haven't given him a second thought, I was only there because Vic dragged me told me to stop being so miserable. Apparently I need to find someone, move on from you... like its that easy.'

'It's not easy ... I haven't ...'

Robert snaps his response.

'Wasn't that hard, you moved on pretty damn fast, met mr perfect and he makes you happy and that's great Aaron really. But I'm just left behind in this limbo trying to forget ... trying to see a future without you... oh it doesn't matter.'

Robert's mood changes going from sad to almost angry that he's been made to feel vulnerable again in front of the very person who makes him feel so powerless.

'I can't stay at home all the time Aaron, I can't be this unhappy everyday, I can't keep seeing you with him and just pretend it doesn't rip my heart out, it hurts okay.'

'Robert I would never intentionally hurt you i ...'

'No, let me say this the one time I decide to go out since you... to try and escape and feel something other than pain and there you are ... and you make me feel bad about it. When you are happy with someone else how is that fair Aaron?.'

Tears streaming down Aaron's face as Robert's telling him what he already knows with Robs heartbroken face his view.

'It's not ... I'm not ... I'm hurting too... I miss you ... everyday ... I never wanted it to be like this ... I didn't want you to leave me ...'

'Well what is it you want from me? I can't sit at home all my life Aaron after everything that's happened I've learnt that life is too short. I need to move on with my life but I don't want to... With you I had everything, all I ever wanted and I took it for granted. Then I lost ... I lost you because of me, how I am I hurt people even the people I love. I understand why you couldn't forgive me and I know I've got Seb and I love him but ...'

'But what Robert ?'

'It's ... it's not enough. You were my life Aaron my future I never wanted either without you but here we are ... you've got Alex now, you've moved on your happier without me, you probably won't believe me but all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. He makes you happy Aaron I've seen it, you've moved on with your life without me but mines stood still ever since I lost you...'

Robert sits down with his head in his hands visibly and physically upset at having to yet again, confront the feelings he's tried so hard to let go of. He gathers what little strength he has left. Voice breaking as he speaks.

'I think you should go now ... Aaron ... just... go ... please.'

'No. I don't... I can't .'

Robert looks up at Aaron tears in both of their eyes. Robert feels so exhausted and defeated his eyes pleading.

'Please Aaron I can't ... I don't want to fight anymore ... us as friends it's working isn't it? Please... just leave... please.'

Seeing how defeated Robert looked, the man he loved who he would always love, always the strong one; forever the warrior someone who would never give up on what he wanted. Now seeing him like this made him realise that it was his turn, he would have to fight now for what he wants. What he needs. For Robert.

'I don't want to fight... I don't want to leave and I don't want to be your friend Robert.'

Robert looked up at Aaron with a face just as heartbroken as it was all those months ago when Aaron ended their marriage. Wiping tears from his eyes as he forced himself to look in the eyes of the man he loved.

'What? Why? It was working right?'

'Yeah, it worked Robert it made me realise I didn't want to lose you from my life. Christmas, I already knew how I felt I came to tell you, but you'd already given up on us you let me go. It hurt. So I hurt you back...'

Aaron now struggling to hide the tears falling from his eyes. Sniffing as the severity of his emotions took hold.

'What.. that's .. you said you wanted me to move on I don't understand Aaron. You can't just come here and tell me this now, I've tried so hard to stay away, to put you first to let you go and the moment I take a step forward you come here and you ...'

Aaron cuts him off mid sentence, doing everything in his power to stop himself from just grabbing Robert and kissing him so hard and passionate. To show him, rather than have to tell him what he feels, but he knows it's not the right time, they never did have good timing.

'Isn't it obvious Robert? Its you. It has always been you. Just you. Only you. I love you. I never stopped loving you. But you have always known that ...'

'I know.'

Robert can't believe what he's hearing how he's waited, hoped, even dreamed of this moment hearing Aaron say those three words to him again; doubting he ever would. Both standing now within touching distance from one another just staring at one another, the silence, the tension radiating in the air surrounding them. Robert looks at Aaron struggling to catch his breath enough to speak.

'But we can't Aaron... I can't hurt you again I won't let myself.'

Aaron doesn't speak just slowly walks towards Robert, what little distance there was between them now gone. No words. Raising his hand to Robert's face caressing his cheek wiping away a tear as he did, moving only to put a finger to Roberts lips.

'Shhhhh.'

'Aaron what are you ...'

'Shhhh Rob, maybe I don't want to talk anymore.'

And In that moment the past, the present, even the future none of it mattered; No one and nothing else mattered. Ten seconds of looking so deep into each others eyes is all it took, to realise this was their moment; their second chance so they took it.

What came next was the most natural act in the world to them; all those months the lack of intimacy, the yearning they both felt, the denial of what was staring them in the face since they first laid eyes on one another. Each of them the missing piece of each others lives, everything that was broken falling back into place.

It started with the softest smiles and led to the most passionate of kisses; their passion reignited and their undying love for one another resurrected. For the first time in what felt like an eternity all that heartache and sadness, the overwhelming feeling of emptiness was gone.

One stolen night together?   
Or no looking back?

Yeah they had problems to overcome but they always did. But with Aaron and Robert still waters always did run deep.

  
To be continued ...  
Maybe.

 

 


	3. This is it now yeah, you and me no looking back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One stolen night of passion or a new beginning? 
> 
> The morning after the green eyed monster got the better of Aaron but will he finally accept his true feelings for Robert? Or will he settle for a life half lived? 
> 
> Will Robert and Aaron get their messed up forever and will we finally get the reunion we deserve?

Chapter 3  
  
Robert woke up in a haze with what little sleep he actually had, he wasn't exactly sure if it had all been real or just a vivid dream. He climbed out of bed quickly pulled on boxers and a T shirt his blonde hair all over the place. Flashbacks of Aaron's hands in his hair pulling him closer, kissing along his jawline biting the vein in his neck knowing it always drove him wild. A noise downstairs snapped Robert out of his dirty daydream tripping up on Aaron's coat on stairs. Aaron's coat. It did happen. It was real. Aaron had told him he loved him they had been together that night. An amazing night. Rob was almost in a trance with this realisation reliving every touch, kiss and every moan of pleasure; sending shivers down his spine. He walked downstairs half expecting Aaron to have left to have snook out in the early hours, but there he was in the kitchen fully dressed but looking troubled, still beautiful though always beautiful in Roberts eyes. Aaron looked up at Robert beeming back his smile was infectious Aaron couldn't help but smile back but Aaron's smile soon fell. He knew in that moment that night amazing as it was may aswell have been a dream, for the dream was over he could feel it.  
  
'Robert... we need to talk about last night ..'  
  
'Last night was ... amazing what more is there to say about it? So what do you fancy doing today maybe another picnic ? I know you love those.'  
  
Robert was trying to be coy but he knew, he knew what was coming he just used the humour to try and stem the pain he was about to feel. It didn't work. For what felt like the hundredth time that year Aaron had managed to both complete and break his heart with only his words. This time it felt like it had stopped just for a second just with those words. It ceased to beat. Robert sat down struggling to hide the gut wrenching pain he was feeling looking down into the cup of coffee Aaron had just given him preparing himself for the words he knew would inevitably destroy him.  
  
'Robert stop. This. Us. Last night. It changes nothing. I'm with Alex. It was a mistake. We are done. It should never have happened.'  
  
'I thought this ... us... last night it could've been our second chance our fresh start ...it meant something... You know it did'  
  
'No... Robert please ... just don't.'  
  
'But Everything's changed hasn't it? I don't get to go back...'  
  
'I'm with Alex Robert, last night ... it was I don't know what it was ...'  
  
'It was a mistake Aaron it wasn't our new beginning it was our end wasn't it ... I see that now.'  
  
'Robert... I don't know... what I thought I wanted, what I needed ... I don't ...'  
  
'You should go now.'  
  
'What?... why?.'  
  
'Go back to Alex Aaron to your new beginning I won't say anything I won't ruin what you two have. Just go Aaron ... please... just go.'  
  
*  
  
A week or so had passed since the mistake happened well it wasn't really a mistake it just took Aaron a little while longer to realise it. Aaron was struggling with the guilt having cheated on Alex but really he was just cheating on himself on his true feelings for Robert. The only mistake he'd made was being with Alex to begin with. He knew what he wanted who he needed now. Aaron knew all along. He knew what he had to do now.  
  
Aaron reluctantly grabs his phone and dials.  
  
'Hey Alex it's me can you come over we need to talk ... about us.'  
  
'Hi you sure your okay you sound pretty serious should I be worried?'  
  
'No I don't know just come over when your shifts finished, it's important.'  
  
  
Aaron was wracking his brain going over and over in his head what he'd say to Alex could he possibly explain to him why he was ending it. I mean he had done nothing wrong he was the perfect boyfriend the perfect gentleman just not perfect for him. His only flaw was the fact he wasn't Robert, no one could be or would be Robert for Aaron. God knows Aaron tried he really did try to move on to be with someone who didn't drive him mad but he missed the madness, the madness and the passion something that him and Alex lacked was always there with him and Robert. Every since their stolen night Aaron came to realise that it didn't matter that Robert wasn't perfect, it didn't matter that he had flaws all that mattered was that he loved him would always love him he wanted and needed him back. There was a knock at the mill door.  
  
‘Hey gorgeous how are you? You okay you sounded weird on the phone.’  
  
Aaron's face dropped he knew what he had to do but it never came easy to Aaron hurting people especially people who didn't deserve it. Alex was one of these people. A casualty of Aaron and Roberts messed up forever.  
  
‘Look Alex, I don't really know how to do this, after everything you've done how you've been there for me.’  
  
‘You're dumping me aren't you? I knew it.’  
  
‘I wouldn't say dumping …’  
  
‘Well what would you call it Aaron? Do tell? And your not denying it.’  
  
‘Ending it I guess, I'm sorry Alex I really am. You've done nothing wrong you've been perfect even I just don't feel for you what …’  
  
‘What you feel for Robert. You still love him don't you? It's him your going back to?.’  
  
‘I do still love him I always have and I always will, maybe we can be …’  
  
‘Friends? I don't think that's a good idea.’  
  
‘Please don't hate me Alex I never wanted to hurt you.’  
  
‘I know. I don't hate you. Just be happy Aaron. He's a lucky man to have a second chance at love with you Aaron Dingle.’  
  
And with a final cheek kiss from Alex and an awkward hug it was over, there was nothing or no one in the way of Aaron's true desires and feelings; he just needed to figure out how he was going to convince Robert to give them another chance after how he left it a week ago, theyd not spoken since it happened. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
*  
  
It had been 7 days. Robert unlike Aaron had been counting seven days exactly since their stolen night together. An amazing night where he felt he could finally be happy again. Until reality sunk in and Aaron broke his heart all over again deeming it a mistake. In those 7 days he'd already decided he was going to leave Emmerdale with Seb of course, I mean he wasn't going to move to Australia or anything I mean who would actually do that? but that was still a sore subject; what with Rebecca still being in hospital in Hotten it just needed to be somewhere far enough that he didn't need to see the same familiar faces day in day out well one face in particular. Aaron's. The face that haunted him every day.  
  
'So bro you all ready for the move? Bags backed you got all of Seb's things nappies wipes..'  
  
'Yes Vic I'm sorted I'm more than capable of sorting out my sons belongings thanks.'  
  
'Woah bite my head off why don't you, someone's tetchy this morning. You had another run in with Aaron or something? Talking of Aaron you gonna tell him your leaving or what?.'  
  
'No. I've interfered in his life long enough now, I thought it's about time I didn't anymore and I got out of it.'  
  
'Robert, you sure about this I mean moving away from your home it's kind of a big deal. Not telling Aaron when you know he'd want to know ...'  
  
'Just stop Vic. Aaron wouldn't want to know. He's made that clear too many times now. He has Alex now he's happy I'm happy he's happy okay just leave it at that.'  
  
Victoria has always been nosey and never really know when to keep her mouth shut but she knows her brother knows when he's not being true to himself. She heads out leaving Robert to finish packing straight to the Mill. When she gets there she sees Alex and Aaron in the driveway Alex giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek with a sad smile from Aaron response. Alex gets in his car and drives away.  
  
'Oi Aaron'  
  
'Vic is that you? What are you doing hiding in the bushes?'  
  
'I don't know I panicked didn't want Alex to see me creeping so I creeped... that makes no sense anyway I just thought you'd want to know Roberts leaving well Robert and Seb they are leaving tonight.'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
'Said something about starting fresh a new beginning away from all the memories good and bad.'  
  
'Well where's he going? When's he leaving? Why didn't he tell me? What times be going Vic?'  
  
'Woah woah woah twenty questions or what? He didn't give a time just said this evening said he had some places he needed to say goodbye to before he left. For old times sake or something I don't know you know what he's like.'  
  
'Yeah ... I know ...'  
  
Aaron knew. What he had to do. Where his heart truly lies. He had an idea of where Rob could be but would he be there would he make in time it was already getting dark.  
  
*  
  
By this time the car was packed Seb was all snuggled in his car seat ready to go. All Rob had to do was get in the car and go he thought this would be easy but that tether the tether that he'd created not three years before had always pulled him back. It was time to cut that tether if he was going to move on with his life, but not before it led him back to all the places that reminded him of Aaron. His Aaron.  
  
Rob had already had a pint in the Woolpack sitting at the bar that wouldve been their alter almost a year ago, the very same bar where he solemly removed his wedding ring one lonely January night. He’d Taken Seb for a walk around the cricket pavilion grounds a few days before he said it was for a breath of fresh air but all it did was bring back memories of their first and only picnic. Rob had Visited their barn that he found still smelt funny but the flashbacks brought a smile to his face, all of the stolen moments they had shared there, the barn was close to Roberts heart memories of his practice proposals bringing tears to his eyes  
  
Only two final stops left on Roberts trip down memory lane if he was being honest he was dragging it out he didn't want their journey to end, he never did. The penultimate being the garage where it all started innit he can hear Aaron saying those words finding the key he snook inside all the memories the great memories flooding back their first time and their wedding vows echoing around him as he silently wept. Robert thought his heart would actually burst with all the moments they shared yes some bad but so many amazing memories. The love they had, they shared they made was the highlight of his life no one, nothing would ever come close.  
  
The last stop ironically the place where it all started, the moment where he gave in to his feelings 3 years previously. From the moment they met there was that instant electricity between them, that unspoken interest and longing that came to a head one winter afternoon in this very spot. It was in this very moment that Robert remembered how Aaron made him feel, how he felt accepted for who he was, loved him when others thought he wasn't worth it. The lay by. The first and final chapter of their love story it would seem; Robert felt by being there now before he left for good he could have some form of closure on his life with Aaron, he knew he'd taken them for granted he knew it even more so now. Robert thought it was somewhat romantic to end their story in the place where it all started.  
  
*  
  
'Where could he be Vic? I've looked everywhere the Woolie, the pavilion, the barn, the garage he's not anywhere he's gone already hasn't he I've lost him forever.'  
  
'Aaron, Aaron just calm down okay you'll find him.'  
  
'How? How Vic your don't even know where he's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault I should've told him to stay I should've never let him go. I can't do this any of this without him .'  
  
'Aaron just calm down think think where would he go where would his most treasured memory be huh? If you're meant to be together he'll be there waiting, he's waited before hasn't he? Your get your second chance I just know it. Don't give up.'  
  
Aaron takes a deep breath looking around panicking head in his hands then all do a sudden stops. A lightbulb moment it was the only place he could think of. His only shot of happiness. Jumping into his car with only one place in mind. The layby. Their layby.  
  
Aaron's speeding he knows he shouldn't be not with his criminal record but he doesn't care nothing else matters anymore, all he cares about is stopping Robert from leaving from leaving him. Driving like a boy racer to the familiar part of road where their story began the memories flooding back.

  
Unbeknownst to Aaron Robert's already there pulled up leaning against the bonnet of his car taking everything in basking in the warmth of the low light and the memory of their first kiss; it was going to rain at any minute matching his mood. It starts to as Robert turn around checking On Seb who looks so peaceful fast asleep, Robert wonders whether he'll ever be that peaceful again. As he was just about to get back in the car he's blinded by car headlights coming towards him on that pretty much abandoned road. His heart races telling himself no it wouldn't be him come on just get in your car Robert.  
  
But his heart already knew, it knew what his mind was telling him to deny. The figure emerging from the car walking toward him caused his heart to skip a beat it was Aaron. They were back, together in the place where it all began. Aaron was determined apprehensive but god so determined. He wasn't losing him. Robert wasn't leaving he wouldn't let him.  
  
*  
  
One word is all Aaron could say one word over and over.  
  
'Stay.'  
  
Robert looked confused in awe even at what Aaron was saying. Why was he saying this? He wanted him gone he was doing what he asked yet he was here asking him to...  
  
'Please stay...'  
  
'I can't stay here Aaron, I can't see you everyday knowing what we had what we could've had, seeing you share your future the future i wanted us to have together with someone else i just can't ... it hurts too much.'  
  
'Please Robert you don't have to do this.'  
  
'I don't want to leave you Aaron.'  
  
'I don't want you to go. Stay... stay with me.'  
  
'Why Aaron? So we can be friends? I don't want to just be your friend Aaron you know that we are ... I don't know what we are anymore but we are more than friends. I'm sorry I can't be the strong one this time I just can't do this anymore .'  
  
Robert's tears falling as he looks up at Aaron then quickly down to the ground, a few seconds of silence felt like a lifetime admitting defeat Robert turned to walk away from the love of his life.  
  
'Stay...'  
  
'Aaron please just ... stop.'  
  
'Stay...'  
  
Aaron struggling to speak tears streaming from his eyes. He's almost pleading now the only word he can build up the courage to voice. In his head all he can hear is his own words haunting him. People don't stay with me. But Robert wasn't just people he was his person, his soulmate he knew he had pushed him away but he always did when he needed someone ... the most. Robert was walking towards his car he started to panic. This was it. He needed to be the strong one for them both.  
  
'Robert... please'  
  
Robert heard Aaron's pleas and he could never ignore them. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards Aaron half the man he was three years ago but a better man because of Aaron. Robert was a defeated warrior all spent of fight.  
  
'Why? Aaron why should I stay there's nothing left here for me now.'  
  
'That's not exactly true is it? You have me.'  
  
'No I don't I lost you I ...lost ...'  
  
'You never lost me I don't think you could ever lose me ever since that first moment I was yours ...'  
  
'Don't. Don't say it not unless you mean it Aaron.'  
  
'You are it for me. Your all I want. I love you Robert I've always loved you I've never been able to stop.'  
  
'What about Alex? Your new life? Your happy now without me.'  
  
'I ended it with Alex. He was perfect the perfect guy and he did make me happy. But he wasn't you I could never love him because I never fell out of love with you.'  
  
'I'm not perfect Aaron I mess things up I hurt people I let everyone down you deserve better than me you always have.'  
  
'I deserve to be happy Robert and I choose who makes me happy I've never been happier than when we were together. Never Robert let me be the strong one now for both of us.'  
  
Aaron shakes his head tears falling a small smile forming eyes still pleading at Robert.  
  
'I love you Robert Jacob Sugden I mean it. I love you.'  
  
It starts to rain slow at first but getting heavier as the air was filled with the silence between them. No words were spoken between them just staring at one another both of their eyes red from crying them both just processing it all.  
  
'Aaron I love you... just you ... only you. Is this real? It seems too perfect it's never been this easy for us ...'  
  
'I don't want easy ... I want messed up forever with you.'  
  
Robert can't stand still anymore almost running to Aaron both of them smiling through the tears rain pouring around them. Grabbing each other's waists caressing one another's face pulling themselves closer for the most passionate lingering yet soft kiss the kind of kiss that bares your soul. Holding on never letting go. Never again. After what seems like an eternity breaking apart just to look at eachother unable to stop smiling both of them still in shock, the rain now stopping with the blue sky and sun peering through the clouds.  
  
Robert's light had finally returned to him. Their heart's whole again. They were both back where they should be in each other's arms. Together forever.  
  
'So this is it now yeah, you and me no looking back? Nothing and no one will ever get between us? If I ever lost you again Aaron it would actually kill me I was pretty close this time.'  
  
'This is it. There won't be a next time. You never lost me Robert not really. I'm finally right where I need to be where I want to be where I've always belonged ...'  
  
Robert places his hand over Aaron's heart saying just one word that said it all.  
  
'Home'  
  
Aaron nodding wiping away the few stray tears that remained but this time happy tears for the first time in months he was genuinely happy and content. Without breaking eye contact placing his hand over Robert's heart feeling it beating under his palm it's familiarity and warmth. Taking a deep breath before he says the three words that he's longed to say for so long ...  
  
'I've come home.'  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
